


What they don't know

by steveandbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bucky, Emotional Sex, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy, Kissing, Living Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, Sappy, Sex, Smut, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I remember,” Steve whispers. “I always regretted that we didn’t get a chance to…”</p><p>Bucky bites on his lower lip. “We have the chance now. If you’d like.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they don't know

**Author's Note:**

> this fic started as a text post i made over a year ago, and ended up being a 6k monstrosity of tooth-rotting fluff with steve and bucky going on their first date, a ton of kissing, and sappy sex. you're welcome.

 

 

“You’re kidding,” Tony says during a meeting one morning, his expression somewhere in between disbelief and amusement. “You mean we have an actual 90-something-year old virgin on our team? I don’t believe this.”

Steve buries his face in both hands, attempting to hide the fact that his whole face has turned red. “Who the fuck told Stark,” he mutters to himself.

Bucky glares at Tony, a deadly look in his eyes, before announcing in the calmest tone of voice, “Steve fucks like an animal.”

 

~~

 

“Why’d you do that?”

Bucky shrugs as he kicks off his shoes, jumping a little at the loud bang that erupts when Steve shuts the door, then stares at him with his hands on his hips. That’s never a good sign.

“Just got tired of Stark making fun of you all the time,”

Steve raises his eyebrows. “So you preferred to make them think…that you and I…you know…”

“Fondue?” Bucky supplies helpfully.

Steve huffs out a breath and marches to the couch, flopping down on it, grabbing one of the throw pillows and holding it close to his chest. Bucky studies him for a moment, unsure whether Steve is annoyed or embarrassed or both.

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbles, taking a seat next to his friend. “I just wanted to shut him up.”

“Did the trick,” Steve says, the tiniest hint of a smile curling up the corner of his mouth. “For now, at least.”

“I didn’t think that I’d embarrass you,” Bucky mutters, trying to think of a way to fix what he’s done, maybe tell the group that he was only joking - not that they’d believe him. He’s overheard a few of them speculating whether he and Steve are friends or fuck buddies or long time lovers or what. Not that it’s any of their business, really.

“You didn’t,” Steve knocks his knee to Bucky’s. “I don’t care whether they think I’m a virgin or I’m sleeping with you. I’m not embarrassed by any of it. Really. It’s just, Tony...”

“Yeah,” Bucky grins at him. “He’s really something.”

“You get used to it.”

“Mm,” Bucky sighs, throwing his head back to rest it against the back of the couch. “Wonder what he’d do if he found out we have a second 90-something-year-old virgin on the team,”

Steve turns his head, shooting him a grin. “I’d pay to watch you tell him.”

Bucky giggles, and Steve joins in, the two of them dissolving into a fit of hysterics, catching each other’s eye every time they calm down, only to burst out laughing again, until they finally fall into a companionable silence together.

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky asks after a long time, when Steve’s draped on one end of the couch, tapping on his phone, while Bucky’s on the other end, staring at the ceiling deep in thought, their legs tangled together in the middle.

“Hmm?”

“How come you never…?”

Steve looks up from his phone, an even look on his face. He shrugs. “Why didn’t _you_?”

Bucky shrugs, because he’s not sure if _you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted to have sex with_ is an appropriate answer. They haven’t really talked about that part of their past relationship since their reunion in the future. Bucky wonders if Steve thought that he doesn’t remember, and felt too awkward to inform Bucky about it, because, well. There wasn’t a name for it, what they were, what they did.

But he remembers being pressed together in Steve’s bed, sharing body heat and a heap of blankets to protect themselves from the winter cold, exchanging small, soft kisses that were never again mentioned come morning light. Summer nights they spent awake, stripped down to their waists, cursing the heat and humidity, bickering and laughing about nothing at all, until Steve inevitably threw his pillow at Bucky’s head, who in turn tackled him and started tickling him, which somehow turned into heated kisses and grinding against each other, with messy, desperate movements until they both came in their pants.

“Buck?”

Bucky snaps out of his thoughts and looks at Steve to find him smiling strangely. “Hmm?”

“What were you thinking about? You looked like you were a million miles away.”

“Just us, before the war,” Bucky lets out a breath, and looks down at his lap before meeting Steve’s gaze again, just in time to see the smile slip from his face, and a slight blush colour his cheeks.

“You remember?”

Steve looks away. He clears his throat and sits up a little, and for a split second Bucky worries that he’s made Steve uncomfortable again, and shouldn’t have brought it up at all.

“I remember,” Steve whispers. “I always regretted that we didn’t get a chance to…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,”

Bucky bites on his lower lip. “We have the chance now. If you’d like.”

Steve ducks his head and smiles shyly. “I’d like that, yeah. Not right now, right?”

“No, no,” Bucky shifts and repositions himself so he’s draped over Steve, balancing himself on his forearms as he dips his head down, nudging his nose against Steve’s. “Maybe we could go for dinner first.”

Steve licks his lips and glances down at Bucky’s before he meets his gaze again. “Or maybe I could kiss you first,” he whispers and reaches up, placing a hand on the back of Bucky’s neck and pulling him down to do just that.

Bucky sighs against his mouth, because God, he’s missed this, the feeling of Steve’s soft, warm lips pressing gentle kisses onto his own, with all the care and sweetness that makes him weak at the knees. They break apart and smile dopily at each other, looking more carefree and happy than they have in years; decades, really.

 

~~

 

“Bucky?” Steve knocks on Bucky’s bedroom door and doesn’t wait for a reply before he walks in. “Are you wearing a tie, ‘cause I don’t want - oh.”

Bucky turns around, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and smiles, and Steve’s stomach flips at the sight, jaw dropping slightly. He’s dressed in a sapphire blue suit, with a black shirt, looking absolutely gorgeous, but what draws Steve’s attention is Bucky’s hair.

“You cut your hair.”

“Yes. I didn’t wanna look like a complete hobo for our date tonight.”

Steve shakes his head and walks towards him, reaching out to run his fingers through Bucky’s newly trimmed-hair. It’s only shorter by a few inches, curling around his ears and the nape of his neck, the shorter strands at the front falling into his eyes. “I love it. Suits you.”

“Thanks,” Bucky gives him a quick peck then steps back, letting his eyes rake over Steve’s body, who blushes at the way Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up appreciatively. “Wow. You look good. Real good. Good enough to take to dinner.”

Steve makes a dismissive sound and turns around to leave. “I’m gonna go ring a cab.”

“I’ll see you at quarter to eight, then.”

There’s a knock on the front door at exactly 7:45pm, and Steve wonders who it could be for a moment before he goes to answer it, and is surprised to be greeted by a silver hand, holding a single rose extended to him, behind which is Bucky, grinning at him.

Steve blinks as he accepts the flower. “Where the hell have you been hiding this?”

“You know, most people would say thank you.”

“Thank you,” Steve concedes with a smile, and takes a whiff of the flower before he heads to the kitchen looking for a vase to put it in. Do they even own vases?

Evidently they do, because Bucky retrieves one, already filled with water, from the fridge and hands it to Steve with a sheepish shrug, who lets out a quiet laugh and grabs Bucky’s hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

The ride to the restaurant is quiet, filled with a strange kind of tension, where they keep sharing glances and smiling at each other. Steve feels butterflies in his stomach, part nervous and part excited, because he’s here, in 2016, sitting next to his best friend, about to go on their first date together, and that scares him as much as it excites him. So he smiles at Bucky when their eyes meet, to reassure both himself and Bucky that this is okay, and everything will be fine. No need to worry.

Until he feels a touch against his thigh, Bucky’s fingers ghosting over his hand before they close over it, the warmth of his palm against the back of Steve’s hand. Steve twists his hand and interlinks their fingers, giving Bucky a reassuring squeeze. They share a look and smile again, wide and genuine, and Steve feels a little lighter, though his stomach flips again at the sight of Bucky’s grin directed at him, his pale blue eyes shining with joy.

When the hostess shows them to their seats, Bucky walks around the table to pull out Steve’s chair for him, while Steve does the same, because their mothers raised them right after all. They share a look across the table and shrug, then proceed to sit down, essentially switching seats with each other.

“Well, that was dumb,”

Steve shakes his head and laughs. “Wasn’t expecting any less, going on a date with you.”

They order their appetisers and a bottle of wine, as recommended by their waiter, and sit in silence staring at each other when they’re left alone, each trying to stifle a laugh so as not to burst out in hysterics in what is a pretty high class, fancy restaurant.

“This feels silly,” Bucky bites on his lower lip. “What are we supposed to be doing here?”

Steve thinks for a moment. “Whatever it is that people do on first dates. Get to know each other?”

“Steve, I’ve known you since we were 6. I think I know you pretty well at this point.”

“Yeah? I bet you can’t even name three things you know about me.”

Bucky fixes him with a flat look then. He leans forward on his elbows and holds Steve’s gaze for a moment, and his expression softens. “Your mom’s name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”

Steve’s lips curl into a smile and he ducks his head, avoiding eye contact for a brief moment, before he meets Bucky’s gaze again. He licks his lips, unsure of how to respond, more than a little overwhelmed to hear those words again, an echo of when they found their way back to each other almost two years ago.

Bucky must sense it though, because he then cracks into a grin and goes on to say, “And third, you’re a fucking asshole.”

Steve rolls his eyes at him. “Way to ruin the mood, Buck,”

“Anytime,” Bucky picks up his drink and takes a sip, looking smug as hell.

It’s not exactly how Steve imagined their first date - if they ever had one - would go, but by the end of the evening, he realises it’s exactly how he should have expected it to be. And it’s perfect in every way. Once they get past the initial nervous awkwardness of being on a first date, everything just flows easily between them; they talk about everything and nothing at all, cracking jokes and making flirty innuendos, even playing footsie under the table while they eat.

After they’re done with their meal, their plates taken away, Bucky leans back on his chair and looks at Steve for a long moment, the tiniest hint of a smile curling up his lips.

“What?” Steve asks, feeling self conscious for a moment.

“Nothing, just,” Bucky lets out a deep breath. “I didn’t think we’d ever get to do this, you know. Go out on a date together, a real, romantic date. We wouldn’t be able to, before, even if one of us had the guts to ask the other out.”

Steve huffs out a small laugh, glancing down at the tabletop. “Yeah, I know. Lucky that we’re here now, though, right?”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiles for real now. “It has its perks, this 21st century. I think I’m beginning to like it more now.”

Steve grins stupidly wide and reaches across the table, placing his hand over Bucky’s, and linking their fingers together. It’s a romantic gesture, undoubtedly, and would certainly seem like it to any outsider, yet no one blinks an eye at it.

Steve breathes out a content sigh. “I think I like it, too, being here with you.”

Bucky blushes slightly and glances down at his lap. They pull their hands away when the waiter approaches, asking whether they wish to order dessert, and suggesting their special chocolate fondue, at which Steve blushes a deep crimson and covers his face with his hand, and Bucky excitedly informs the waiter that they do want to share one, yes.

At the end of their meal, after having eaten way too much, they decide to walk home instead of taking a cab or the subway, with Bucky slipping his hand into Steve’s and intertwining their fingers, the two of them setting a slow pace as they make their way back to their apartment, having no reason to rush, because they have all the time in the world.

Once in their apartment, Steve heads towards his bedroom, with Bucky following him, and when they stop at the door, Bucky puts his hand on Steve’s neck, bringing him closer to kiss him, soft and slow, savouring the taste of his lips. When they break apart, Bucky smiles at him, his thumb rubbing against Steve’s cheek slowly.

“I had a great time,” he murmurs. “We should do this again sometime,”

Steve opens his mouth to reply, but his jaw drops even more when Bucky turns around and walks away, heading down the hallway. “What the-”

Bucky snorts in laughter and glances back at him with a grin, which is all Steve needs before he starts running after Bucky, chasing him down the hallway and through the living room, going in circles around the couch before he manages to tackle Bucky, the both of them falling onto the couch one after the other.

“Oh fuck, let me go,” Bucky giggles, pushing Steve away from him, though he’s not using force, not really.

“Nuh uh,” Steve grabs his wrists and pins them above his head with one hand, using the other one to tickle Bucky, his fingers digging into his sides and making him burst out in giggles.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps, laughing breathlessly, “Stop, fuck, let me-”

Steve pulls his hand away and puts it on the back of Bucky’s neck, dipping his head down to close the gap between them, pressing a firm kiss to his lips to shut him up.

“You asshole,” Bucky laughs when they break apart, then lifts his head to kiss Steve again, wriggling his hands free from Steve’s grip and placing them on Steve’s arms, letting them wander up his shoulders and into his hair, messing it up slightly.

Steve sighs against Bucky’s mouth and relaxes his body, nestling more comfortably on top of Bucky, legs tangled together and arms wrapped around each other. He pulls away and meets Bucky’s gaze, and when he leans in to kiss him, it’s a soft, tender kiss, lips locking together and staying pressed together for a moment, like he can’t believe they’re together, safe and sound, that they’re kissing like this and there’s no room for doubt about how they feel for each other now.

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky asks in a whisper when they break apart.

“Oh, that’s never a good sign,” Steve quips, and laughs when Bucky nips at his jaw. He presses a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips then looks him in the eye, voice serious but soft when he says, “Tell me. What’s on your mind?”

Bucky sighs. “We went on a date tonight. That changes things between us, right?”

“It doesn’t have to,” Steve frowns slightly. “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

Bucky taps him on the shoulder lightly, and Steve moves away, so they can both sit on the couch, facing each other. “I’m worried that it won’t, actually, like other times, before,” he shrugs.

“Oh,” Steve breathes out a sigh, lips curling up a little. “You trying to say you want to be my fella?”

“Well, yes,” Bucky admits, and glares when he sees Steve grinning at him. “Don’t laugh at me, you jerk,” he snaps, punching Steve in the arm.

“I’m not, I promise,” Steve grabs his hand and brings it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s knuckles. “I’m just happy that this is finally happening. Me and you, being together like this. For me it was obvious that we’re starting a relationship now. But you’re right. I’ll ask you properly now. Bucky, will you be my fella?”

Bucky rolls his eyes at him, trying to hide a smile. “I think the word you’re looking for is boyfriend, actually. That’s what the kids call it these days,”

“Fine. Bucky, will you be my boyfriend?”

“I’ll think about it,”

Steve grins ear to ear and tackles him again, crawling on top of him. “Take your time, by all means. But in the meantime…”

He’s just barely untucked Bucky’s shirt from his pants, and slipped a hand underneath it, grazing at the smooth skin of his stomach when Bucky interrupts him.

“Nuh uh, not here,” he wriggles out from underneath and grabs Steve’s hand, pulling him up. “Bedroom.”

“Mine or yours?”

Bucky lets out a derisive snort, hands on Steve’s hips, guiding him down the hallway. “Mine of course, are you kidding? Your bed is like sleeping on a rock, whereas mine is like sinking into a marshmallow.”

“Oh right,” Steve chuckles. “Only the best for my best guy,”

Bucky spins him around, a bright grin lighting up his face. “Your best guy, huh?” He says, nudging Steve towards the mattress until he falls on it butt-first, and then climbing over him, hooking his arms and legs around Steve.

“Mhm,” Steve murmurs, snaking a hand behind Bucky’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss, his lips moving softly against Bucky’s own, their noses brushing together.

Bucky sighs when they break apart and looks at Steve for a moment before he leans in to kiss him again, hard, eager and demanding, stealing Steve’s breath away; God, he’s missed the warmth of Bucky’s lips against his, the sweet taste of him as his tongue sneaks past Steve’s parted lips, deepening the kiss.

Steve slides his hands from Bucky’s neck down his back, and snakes them under his shirt, resting them on Bucky’s hips. “Can I take this off now?”

Bucky smirks and climbs off Steve’s lap, unbuttoning his the first few buttons of his shirt then quickly pulling it over his head, before stepping forwards to start undressing Steve.

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Steve comments, raising both eyebrows.

“I’ve waited for more than 70 years for this, Steve,” Bucky says, meeting his eye. “Unless you want to slow down,”

Steve simply shakes his head and pulls Bucky closer to him, and presses his lips to Bucky’s chest, kissing him and breathing in his scent. He pulls Bucky into his lap, then stands up, picking Bucky up with him and in a quick motion turns around, and dives on the bed, Bucky holding onto him tightly, breathing out a soft laugh as his back hits the plush mattress.

“Mmm,” he hums. “With you on top of me, on this bed, it really feels like I’m in heaven,”

Steve grins at him and dips his head to kiss him, the two of them exchanging sweet, lingering kisses, until Steve moves on, trailing his lips across Bucky’s jaw, down his neck, on his shoulder and collarbone, pressing soft kisses to the bare skin of Bucky’s torso.

Bucky breathes out a deep sigh, looking at Steve in wonder, like he can’t believe what he’s experiencing, being on the receiving end of such gentle affection.

Steve crawls his way up and meets him with a small kiss, then locks his gaze with Bucky’s. “You know how I feel about you, right?” He whispers.

“How do you feel about me?” Bucky asks, his tone matching Steve’s.

Steve snakes his arms under Bucky’s shoulders, and drops his head, burying it in the crook of Bucky’s neck, bodies pressed together as close as possible. Distantly he registers a hard length against his thigh, but right now, he’s focused on Bucky’s hands in his hair, both flesh and metal, the warmth of his bare skin against his own, the smell of his apple-scented shampoo. He swallows hard, struggling to utter the words, words he’s wanted to say a hundred times before, wanted to shout from the rooftops, but held back. Well, not this time.

“I love you,” he breathes against Bucky’s neck, voice barely above a whisper because he does not trust it not to break. “I love you,” he repeats, a breathless chuckle escaping his lips, then lifts himself up to look at Bucky, to kiss him and whisper it again against his lips.

“I love you too, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, mouth curving into a soft smile. “Always have,”

“Me too,” Steve says, “For as long as I can remember.”

Before he knows it, Bucky flips them around and Steve finds himself on his back, and it’s Bucky’s turn to kiss him stupid and let his mouth wander all over Steve’s bare skin, and Steve’s turn to close his eyes and think that he’s the luckiest man alive.

Except Bucky palms at his crotch, and Steve’s eyes fly open as he sucks in a sharp breath.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve glances down to see Bucky smirking up at him, a hand on his belt, silently asking for confirmation to continue. Steve nods, and within minutes they’re both stripped to their underwear, eyes raking over each other’s bodies.

“Stevie,” Bucky says, crawling back on the bed after having thrown the discarded clothes somewhere on the floor. “We’re about to see each other naked.”

“We’ve seen each other naked before.” Steve quips.

Bucky responds by aligning himself on top of Steve and grinds down on him, drawing out a surprised gasp from him. “This is different.”

Steve swallows and puts his hands on Bucky’s sides, slowly sliding them down to cup either cheek of his gorgeous, firm ass. “I know,” he mumbles, and lifts his head to capture Bucky’s lips in soft, sweet kiss, feeling like he could spend a lifetime kissing Bucky and never get tired of it.

So they spend the next several moments, kissing like that, slowly and tenderly, until Steve bites down on Bucky’s lower lip, making him moan against his mouth. He sits up and pulls Steve with him, and settles on Steve’s lap, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist, and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s back, holding him close. Bucky dips his head and kisses him again, and now it’s more heated, becoming desperate and a little sloppy; impatient, that’s what they are, having waited for this for so long.

“Steve,” Bucky gasps when they break apart, breathless, while he sneaks his free hands between them and hooks a finger in the waistband of Steve’s underwear, tugging it just a bit. “I wanna touch you,” he says in a murmur, resting his forehead against Steve’s.

Steve is barely able to contain the moan that escapes his mouth. “Yeah - okay, y-yeah,” he stutters.

Bucky curls his hand around Steve’s hard cock and gives it a slow stroke, and sets a slow rhythm, his movements deliberate and unhurried. The warmth and pressure of his touch drawing out loud and involuntary sounds of pleasure from Steve’s mouth, entire body being set alight with arousal. He reaches down between them and clumsily tugs at Bucky’s boxer brief’s, impatient to touch him. Bucky lies back for a moment, to help Steve get rid of his underwear then returns the favour, before he resumes his previous positions. Steve takes a hold of Bucky’s dick, and starts mirroring his actions.

“Fuck,” Bucky pants against Steve’s mouth, their breaths mingling together, and Steve lifts his head to press their mouths together once more.

“Fuck, Steve, lemme-” Bucky grabs Steve’s hand and moves it away, then scoots closer to press their cocks together and wraps a hand around them both before he starts stroking them.

Steve fails to bite back a high-pitched cry, and leans forward, sinking his teeth into Bucky’s collarbone, nails digging into the bare skin of his back. “Buck,” he says, voice low and urgent, feeling the pleasure build and build. “I’m gonna - _fuck,_ ” he whispers in a shaky voice.

Bucky just presses himself closer to Steve, his movements turning hurried and a little erratic as he keeps bringing them closer and closer to the edge. “God, Steve, you’re so-”

With another deep moan, Steve comes, spilling over Bucky’s hand, his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut as he lets the feeling wash over him, reaching every last inch of his body.

“Shit,” Bucky whispers, eyes locked on Steve’s face, the expressions of pleasure he makes.

Steve gives himself a moment to recover then takes over, closing his hand around Bucky’s leaking cock and stroking him, fast and firm. Bucky moves his hips, fucking into Steve's fist, until he suddenly stills and shudders, entire body tensing and then relaxing as he comes, adding to the mess between them.

Steve cups his cheek and presses a soft kiss to Bucky's parted lips, who lets out a breathless laugh, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck and resting his forehead against Steve's.

“Good?” Steve asks, lips curling into a smile.

“Mhm, yes. Very good.”

“I agree.”

Bucky grins, eyes shining in the dimly lit room. “I did want to, uh, go all the way though,”

Steve hums, reaching up to tuck some stray strands of hair behind Bucky's ear. “We could do that. We've got time.”

Bucky lets out a soft sigh and nods. He then untangles himself from Steve's grasp and gets up to grab a lot of tissues to clean themselves up. He returns to bed and lies down next to Steve, cuddling up to him.

“I gotta admit, I have thought about it. Once or twice,”

Steve glances down at Bucky, who's nestled his head on Steve's shoulder, smiling shyly up at him. He leans down to drop a kiss to his forehead. “Just once or twice?”

Bucky rolls his eyes, nudging Steve playfully. He inhales deeply before he murmurs, “I want to know what it's like to feel you inside me,”

“Oh,” Steve breathes, stomach flipping at hearing Bucky say that. “I thought…” he trails off.

“What?”

Steve shuffles slower on the bed, turning to lie on his side, facing Bucky, reaching forward to rest his hand on Bucky's hipbone. “Never mind,” he says with a small smile.

“Tell me,” Bucky shifts closer so that their faces are only inches away from one another's.

“I…” Steve starts, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. “I want to know what that's like too. Having you inside me.”

“Really? We could try that too. Switching.”  

Steve hums and leans in to kiss Bucky, nipping at his lower lip gently. “You can have your turn tonight,” he whispers seductively. “I'll open you up and fuck you nice and slow,”

“Steve,” Bucky breathes out, his eyes drooping shut as a shiver runs down his spine. “‘S not fair, I want to-”

“You can return the favour another time,” Steve kisses him, moving closer and pushing at Bucky's shoulder to get him to lie on his back, and climbs over him, enveloping Bucky with his own body.

It makes him hard again, the way they kiss, slow and sweet and deep, savouring the taste of each other, naked bodies pressed together skin to skin, warm and soft. But Steve wants to take his time with it. He wants to put his hands on Bucky, learn every shape and curve there is to know, and so he does, leaning back on his heels and letting his hands wander all over the smooth skin, over each plate of the prosthetic arm, the scarred tissue where metal meets flesh. He presses soft kisses, following the trail of his touch, then moves lower down Bucky's stomach, kissing the curve of his hipbone. Steve looks up, meeting Bucky's gaze and smiles a little as he presses his lips to the head of his cock, relishing the whine that slips past Bucky's parted lips.

“If you blow me I'll come right away, and you can forget about doing anything else tonight,”

Steve chuckles, licking up the hard length of it once, just to tease, to taste. After all it is his first time being this intimate with another guy's dick, and he's not all that confident in his abilities.

“You sure?” He asks, smirking at Bucky.

“I'm sure,” Bucky grins at him, obviously realising that Steve is teasing him.

Steve reaches for the bedside table and opens the first drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube from the many that Bucky owns.

“And how did you know where to find that?” Bucky asks, eyeing the strawberry flavoured lube in Steve's hands.

“I know everything,” Steve winks at him.

Bucky lets out a snort of laughter. “You know nothing, Steve Rogers,”

Steve leans down to silence him with a kiss, while reaching down to slip a hand between Bucky's thighs, gently pushing them apart. He runs a single digit down Bucky's dick, watching as it twitches in interest, and lets it trail further down, between his buttcheeks.

Bucky takes a deep breath and Steve looks up to see him watching his movements intently. He tries to not say or do anything that might give away that he's slightly nervous, wanting to make this good for Bucky, to make it perfect.

“Stop thinking so much,” Bucky whispers, giving him a small smile.

Steve sighs, and nods, for once in his life taking Bucky’s advice with no objections. He retrieves his hand to add a little lube and goes back to the task at hand. His movements are slow and steady as he finds the rim and circles around it, before slowly pushing a finger inside, gaze flicking up to Bucky’s face when he moans, mouth open and eyes closed, eyebrows raised, clearly enjoying himself. It encourages Steve to continue, sliding his finger in and out slowly, until he pulls it out and adds a second finger, pushing them both as deep as they can go.

Bucky moans again, back arching off the mattress, letting out breathless little gasps as Steve keeps fingering him, slowly working him open little by little. He twists his fingers just right and grins when he realises he’s found the sweet spot, if the sharp cry Bucky lets out is any indication.

“Oh fuck, Steve,” Bucky squirms, grasping at the bed sheets to have something to hold on to. He’s done this, tried it himself before, but having Steve do it to him, tease him like that, it makes his head spin.

“That good?”

“Fuckin’ amazing,” Bucky pants. “Keep going.”

Steve chuckles, loving the way Bucky seems to let go, allowing for Steve to do as he pleases with him. Slowly he adds a third finger, and Bucky groans, loud and wrecked.

“I take that back,” Bucky lifts his head to meet his eye. “Stop what you’re doing and fuck me already,” he reaches out with a hand, flailing it around slightly while trying to reach for Steve’s dick.

Steve grabs his hand, laughing quietly, and interlinks their fingers before he leans down to kiss him, fingers still buried deep inside Bucky’s ass. “So bossy,” he teases, nipping at Bucky’s jaw.

“Please, Stevie,” Bucky pecks his lips softly. “Make love to me, please?”

He’s teasing, and Steve knows it, but his heart skips a beat anyway, and if Bucky senses how Steve softens at those words, he doesn’t say anything. Instead he brings his hands up to either side of Steve’s face and presses a brief, soft kiss to his lips.  

“Get inside me already,” he whispers.

“Okay,”

“Before we’re ninety.”

Steve snorts in laughter, but hurries to obey anyway, slicking himself up before he settles between Bucky’s legs, then slowly, carefully pushes inside. He leans over Bucky, bracketing him between his arms and pressing a kiss to the side of his jaw. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Bucky murmurs after a moment, and wraps his arms around Steve’s back, holding him close. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Good,” Steve dips his head and presses his lips gently against Bucky’s, as he moves, sliding in even deeper, until he’s all the way inside him. Steve makes a little noise at the back of his throat, because it feels so, so good, being inside Bucky, the tight heat of it making him breathless.

When he starts moving in and out with steady, gentle thrusts, setting a slow rhythm, Bucky lifts his legs off the mattress and hooks them around Steve’s waist, heels pressing into his thighs, bringing Steve even closer to him. Bucky cries out at the change of the angle, and does so with each thrust that hits his sweet spot.

Steve inhales deeply, trying to steady himself. He’s dizzy with it, the closeness of their bodies, warm and a little sweaty, pressed so close, the shapes moulding together like they’re becoming one. Bucky opens his eyes and meets Steve’s gaze, and it melts him inside, to see how utterly gone he is, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, damp hair a mess against the pillow, letting out tiny little whimpers as Steve keeps rocking into him. It overwhelms him, how much he loves Bucky, how he’s wanted this more than anything and now he has it, he has Bucky safe in his arms, wrapped around him. And it feels so, so good. Better than anything he could’ve imagined.

He groans and drops his head, burying it in the crook of Bucky’s neck, who cards his fingers through the blonde of Steve’s hair, whispering his name. Steve balances himself on one arm and reaches between them to get a hand on Bucky’s dick, who moans, loud and wrecked, Steve’s name falling from his lips. Steve leans in to kiss him hungrily, never getting enough of it. He tries to stick to a steady rhythm but struggles, as he feels himself getting closer to tipping over the edge. He speeds up a little, seeking it, yet at the same time not wanting it to be over yet.

“Steve,” Bucky cries out, reaching up to hold on to his shoulders, nails digging into the skin, lifting his hips to meet Bucky’s thrusts. “ _Steve,_ ”

“Yeah, Buck, I’ve got you,”

Bucky whimpers, back arching off the mattress as his entire body tenses, and with a loud, “ _Fuck_ ,” he comes, spilling over his stomach, while Steve strokes him through his orgasm. Bucky falls on the mattress with a gasp and recovers for long enough to whisper, “Come inside me, Stevie,”

That’s all it really takes to push Steve over the edge. He groans, a loud, guttural sound ripped from his throat and after a handful of hurried, unsteady thrusts he jerks his hips and comes, entire body shuddering as he collapses forward on top of Bucky, who lets out a soft moan, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

He’s struggling to catch his breath when he feels, more than hears, Bucky laughing, struggling to not make a sound yet shaking with it.

“What?” Steve asks, lifting his head to look at Bucky, and the expression of pure joy on his face makes a slow smile spread on Steve’s face.

“Nothing,” Bucky grins, reaching up to run a hand through Steve’s hair. “Just that...this is what we’ve been missing out on? We should’ve done this sooner.”

“Mm,” Steve hums, agreeing, and settles back down, pinning Bucky down with his weight, face buried in the crook of his neck. He’s still inside him, and can feel himself slowly softening, but has no intention of pulling out anytime soon. “Well, I guess we need to start having a lot of sex to make up for lost time.”

“Damn,” Bucky quips. “What a drag,”

Steve grins against his neck and nips at the skin playfully. “You got something better to do?”

“Mm, I don’t think so. I could use a shower though.”

“Me too,” Steve finally climbs off Bucky, and settles down next to him, grabbing a hold of Bucky’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “It was good though, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes. “It was amazing, Stevie. Perfect.”

“I think so too,” Steve says, a slow smile spreading over his face. “Come on, let’s go take a shower.”

Bucky hums as he climbs out of bed and follows Steve out of the room and into the spacious bathtub, where they take turns lathering each other up with soap, which is just an excuse to keep touching each other.

“We should never wear any clothes ever again.”

Steve snorts in laughter, wrapping a huge, fluffy towel around Bucky, and pulling him close to kiss him. “Only when we leave the house, right?”

“Fine. Don’t want you to end up on national television for streaking. Again.”

“Bucky! That was Tony’s private version of YouTube, not national television!”

Bucky pinches Steve’s buttcheek before handing him a towel. “Still, it was a scandal.”

“It was _not,_ ” Steve argues, rolling his eyes, because Bucky is exaggerating. “Anyway, it was a dare, okay? And I was drunk. Damn that Asgardian booze.”

Bucky lets out a soft laugh, and heads back to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed face-first, a content sigh escaping his lips. Steve dries himself quickly and climbs in bed next to him, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

“Sleep?”

As if on cue, Bucky lets out a long yawn then hums in agreement. They cuddle up to each other, limbs tangled together, and fall asleep pretty fast, feeling happy and satisfied, and utterly carefree, which isn’t something they’ve been able to feel in a long time.

 

~~

 

“Oh, Steve, look at this,” Bucky turns to Steve, holding out his phone to show him the picture.

“Oh that’s interesting,” Steve says, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

Natasha, whose face is hidden behind the magazine she’s reading, smirks knowingly, able to predict exactly what’s about to happen. Tony, sitting at the table opposite the pair, looks up, intrigued. Like he doesn’t know better at this point.

It’s been two weeks and on three separate occasions - four, if you count this one - they’ve driven Tony out of the room simply by talking about their imaginary sex life, speaking in such detail just to make Tony uncomfortable. Natasha thinks they’re being immature but Steve says it’s hilarious. At least she agrees that it’s not a bad way to get back at him for sticking his nose in their business.

Bucky tilts his head. “Looks a little complicated, but I think we can manage. It’d be a fun position to try, right?”

“Nope!” Tony cries out, jumping to his feet. “I’m out,”

Steve hums, pretending to consider it. “Says here it’s a good one for prostate stimulation. I’m in.”

Tony covers his ears, and starts singing “LA LA LA LA LA” as he dashes out of the kitchen. Steve and Bucky burst into giggles as soon as he does. Natasha shakes her head at them, even though she’s smiling, amused by the situation.

A moment later, Tony walks back into the room, wincing in discomfort. “I forgot my phone,”

Right on cue, Bucky looks at his phone screen, pretending to read something. “It says here the kitchen table is what most people have voted as weirdest place to have sex,”

“Really?” Steve snorts in derision. “Good thing we scratched that off the list last night.”

Tony freezes with his hand halfway to grabbing his phone before he spins around, ready to walk out again. “Goddammit. I’ll just buy a new one.”

The pair burst into laughter once again, before Tony is even out of earshot, Nat laughing along with them, though she rolls her eyes at their childishness.

“When are you two gonna let it go?”

“Never,” Steve leans back on his chair, looking utterly smug.

Natasha looks behind her to see Bucky scooting his chair closer to Steve to show him something on his phone, whispering something close to his ear that is too quiet for her to catch. Steve reads whatever it is that Bucky is showing him, while Bucky’s eyes are glued to his face, grinning from ear to ear. Steve then turns to look at him, eyebrows raised expectantly and Bucky ducks his head, eyes squinting as he laughs, Steve joining in with a soft chuckle, watching Bucky’s face.

Nat gapes at the sight in front of her, then promptly turns back to her magazine. And here she’d been thinking that they’d been faking it this whole time, having managed to fool her as well, with their exaggerated stories of their sexcapades. But that right there, the way they were giggling and then looking at one another with such fondness… Well, love is for children, after all.

 

 

 


End file.
